


"There"

by juststories



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juststories/pseuds/juststories
Summary: I don't know know what the summary is yet and this will be seriesI know I didn't write much but  I have more work coming soonI wiill Introduce characters in the next serie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	"There"

Can I trust you? Trust you enough to tell you the truth?Trust you to keep a secret? He said"yeah". Within my thoughts thinking is he the one to trust, to keep the truth, to keep a secret. Dark deep I kepted to myself. The bloody walls, infants crying for help, bells ringing, and so much more. I think I can trust him. But, can he keep a secret. The only secret. The truth could probably get me killed. But, it also would set me free. For others it might hurt. The truth would save a whole lot of people ; people like Drianna and Mike. At least there only people I really knew from "There". I called it "There" because, no one really knew what to call it or if it had a name.


End file.
